


Fucking the Piss Out of You

by swords_scripts



Series: Fucking the Piss Out Of You/Me [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/F, Fdom, I don't care if you come, Other, Pee, Piss Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You and a partner are acting out a fantasy where you go round to theirs and fuck them until they pee themself. They beg you to stop, and you don’t, but it’s all clearly consented and previously negotiated. Pee everywhere, everyone comes.Gender notes: nobody is gendered, feel free to gender yourself in the improv, or use your own genitals (named how you like) instead of the strap. The listener’s genitals aren’t mentioned, but the geometry might suggest a particular configuration.This script is part of a pair, feel free to read the other POV for inspiration.Original Post: 8th November 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Series: Fucking the Piss Out Of You/Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072727
Kudos: 8





	Fucking the Piss Out of You

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[doorbell]

[deadpan greeting] Hey.

Shut the door?

[soft thud, kissing]

Well, I could’ve been all “Heyy! How was your week? It’s so great to see you!” or… 

I could’ve pinned you against the wall and [kiss] said [kiss] hello [kiss] my [kiss] way.

[whispered, serious] Are you all ready, like we talked about? Good. Traffic lights ready? Good.

Right. Green light, go?

Good. Cos I’ve waited all week to fuck you and I don’t want to wait any longer. Can you feel my strap pressing against you? I want you so badly. [rougher] Get in that bedroom!

Hey! You’ll get undressed when I tell you to! Take my pants off first. That’s it.

I want you to see what you’re getting. You want my strap? Yeah?

Fuck, look at those eyes. I bet you’re dripping. Get those off and let me see!

Fuuuuck…

Already on all fours? [playful spank] Fuck, that’s what I like to see. Mmm, you want me to fill you up?

Oh, you NEED it? You need my big strap stretching you open?

Well, that’s what you’re gonna get. Look at that ass, it’d be a crime not to. Let me grab those hips.

Here we go. [moans as it slides inside]

[fucking throughout, grunts etc]

Fuck. That sounded good. You like my strap filling you? Like getting pounded like the horny little slut you are?

I mean, it’s not really about what you like, is it? I’m gonna fuck you because *I* love it. Seeing my strap slide in and out of you… Hearing those sounds you’re making… Fuck…

You’re so hot, and I’m gonna take you so hard… [feel free to improv more of this]

Just gonna take a hand off your hips so I can touch myself under the strap…

[your moans intensify]

Huh, what was that? You need to go?

Oh you need to pee? Tough.

[checkin] Still green? Good.

You should’ve gone before I got here. I’m not gonna stop, just cos you couldn’t be bothered to be prepared.

Oh, my strap’s pressing against your bladder? Is it now? I said I’d fill you up, didn’t I? [mocking] Is it too much?

I told you. I don’t. Care.

Stop whining! You are NOT gonna piss yourself. Don’t be ridiculous.

Oh, *I’m* gonna make you pee? Don’t bring me into this! If you can’t hold it in that’s on you

Well, you’ll have to hold it. I’m not gonna stop... I’m taking what I came for. [mocking, mimicking] “I’m gonna piss myself!” Fucking pathetic.

I mean, sure, go ahead, cry.

Oh, don’t worry. You’re not gonna ruin it for me. I told you, I don’t care.

Shut up, you’re gonna be fine. I – what the?

[optional pee/splash sounds. Any fucking sounds get splashier]

[from here on, trying to stay cool but getting REALLY turned on and a bit animal]

Is that - ? Are you actually pissing yourself? What the fuck? Well, I guess you were right. Don’t think I’m gonna stop. I’m getting what I came for. Even if you can’t control yourself. Fuck, I can’t believe you pissed all over my strap.

Fucking hell, it’s running down MY leg. 

Are you still - ? Fuck, there’s so much of it!

No, I’m not gonna stop. You think a bit of piss is gonna stop me taking what I want?

In fact, there must be more room for my strap now, hmm? I reckon I can go a bit harder!

[fuck harder]

Don’t think I’m gonna go easy just cos I’m kneeling in a pool of piss. Quite the opposite.

Oh, you like that? You like being REALLY pounded? Fuck. 

Take it, take it, take it! Oh God! Fuck yes! [etc, etc]

You want to come? Sure, go ahead. I said, I don’t care. We’re gonna keep going til *I’m* finished. I don’t care how many times you come. I let you piss yourself, you think I care about you coming?

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

[improv to orgasm, with as much build-up as you like]

[elated] Haha, fuck!

[mean mode deactivated. From here on it’s cuddly mode] C’mere!

I know it’s squelchy, I don’t care, c’mere! [kiss]

[laughing] How was that? Yeah?

As good as you hoped? I’m so glad.

I loved it, couldn’t you tell?

Ssh, I know you came!

[kissing]

[laughing] How much water did you drink, by the way?

Amazing.

C’mon [kiss] let’s get cleaned up


End file.
